Fairytale
by Endless Moonlight
Summary: Oh, just a little story about how Sunako and Kyouhei finally got together and lived happily ever after...


Disclaimer: _I do not own the rights to The Wallflower: Perfect Girl Evolution in anyway. They are the original creations of the mangaka. This is a story of my own creation based from this manga/anime._

* * *

><p><strong>Fairytale: Part One<strong>

,-'`~Life itself is the most wonderful fairytale of all~ `'-,  
>—Hans Christian Andersen —<p>

"_Once upon a time, there was beautiful castle where four lovely princes lived. They were the most famous men in all the land, and all the ladies of the kingdom, both rich and poor, wished to marry with them. Every day, girls would come from far and wide just to catch a glimpse. However, the princes of the castle had a problem. Long ago, a spell had been caste so that the only way they could become wealthy kings was to find their One True Love and marry her. Not only that, but if they were to marry anyone else, they would be plagued with misfortune for the rest of their life."_

"_The first prince, who just happened to be the best looking, smartest, and most perfect of all of them, already had a wonderful princess who he was in love with. They quickly married and lived a happy life as king and queen of the kingdom."_

~"If he's king, how can the others be kings too?"~

*"Yeah! Yeah!"*

"_Well, you see…ah! Once they can become a king, they each get their own portion, so the kingdom will be split into four. Each prince will get to rule over his own land as king. So-"_

~"But wouldn't they fight each other then? To get _all_ the land?"~

*"Fight! Fight!"*

"_All the princes were good friends, so they would never go to war with another. Now, the second prince, who was the most childish but also very kind, also had a princess whom he loved. She lived in a far off land, but he waited patiently for her to return, for he knew she was also his One True Love."_

"_The third prince declared he couldn't have just one true love, but instead he loved all the girls in the kingdom. He decided that love was more important than money, and vowed to stay a prince forever and never marry. That way, he could love all the girls and never face the great misfortune of marrying the wrong one."_

~"But we went to the wedding!"~

*"Wed…ding?"*

"_Yes, there was a wedding. One day he met a refined princess from a nearby kingdom whom he'd never seen before. She was different from any princess she had met before, and he eventually came to love her, but the third prince was the last of all the princes to realize that this his One True Love. Once he did they had their own fairytale ending, but that wasn't until many years after this story." _

"_Now, this is the story of the fourth prince. For some _mysterious_ reason, he was the most popular of all the princes among the ladies of the kingdom, despite the first prince clearly being the best. He was quite good looking, as all the princess were, but had a truly terrible personality. Unlike the others, he had no desire to find his One True Love. But, the fourth prince _did_ want to be a wealthy king and rule over a kingdom of his own. Since he was not allowed to do so without marrying, he just sulked around the castle and complained. You see, every time the fourth prince left the castle, all the ladies of the kingdom would attack him."_

*"Why?"*

"_Well you see, they all wanted to steal a kiss from him-"_

*"Oh no!"*

"_Exactly, so the prince had become quite fearful of girls, making finding his One True Love difficult and his dreams of living in a big castle with a pile of gold impossible. Then one day, a witch from a distant land came to visit. She came to the fourth prince and said, 'I will cast a spell to help you find your true love so that you may marry her and become king.' Upon hearing this, the fourth prince was overjoyed. He could become king without searching the kingdom and facing all the scary girls. Yet, this was foolish of the prince, because witches never offer you anything without expecting something in return. This witch was no exception. 'If you want me to cast the spell,' she told the prince, 'You must make the princess from my kingdom, into a beautiful princess that a rich king will want to marry one day.' Again, the fourth prince quickly agreed, thinking the task was all too easy. The witch told him the princess would arrive in three days, and then vanished in a puff of smoke."_

"_After three days, just as the witch had said, a girl showed up at the gate of the castle. She was clad in a black cloak, which everyone in the court had thought was to conceal her identity traveling across the land. When a week past and she had yet to take off the cloak or even venture out of her room, everyone began to worry. The fourth prince had heard from the servants that it was because the last prince she was to marry had broke off the engagement upon seeing her face, saying she was too ugly. Since that day, not even she had seen her own face. Not only that, but she had refused all of her duties as a princess, and simply sulked around the castle in her cloak, a dark cloud following her wherever she went. Her kingdom had become frightened of her, and thus she was banished unless she could return as a real princess."_

"_Of course, this all meant little to the fourth prince. His goal was to return her to being a proper princess so he could become rich. He didn't really care whether she found a prince of her own or not. Not to mention, her locking herself away had put a stop to his plans of quickly transforming her so he could be a king himself. After hearing she scared away all the servants he'd sent to her room, he went there to do the job himself. The fourth prince entered the room and found the princess sitting on her bed reading a book. They quickly got into a heated argument over her behavior, and the prince ripped her cloak off in a fit. He was, after all, a very childish prince and had a bad temper. The princess gasped and tried to hide her face, but it was too late. The fourth prince had seen her face before she had a chance to hide it. He saw that, in fact, she was not ugly at all. The princess under the cloak was actually very beautiful, and the fourth prince instantly fell in lo-. _

"What is this crap you're tellin them?" Kyouhei mocked, announcing his presence in the room and cutting off the story. He had been standing in the doorway nearly the whole time, but the trio in the room had been so engaged that hadn't noticed. Instantly, there was a little girl of about three clinging to his leg.

"Otou-san!" She cried out in joy and Kyouhei promptly picked the girl up. "Mama's doing dishes." She reported happily and he nodded. smiling back at her.

"Oba-san was just telling us how Otou-san and Oka-san met." The little boy sitting on the bed explained, trying to sound somewhat official. He looked to be about eight.

"Exactly," Noi huffed out. "I thought I was doing a pretty good job with my bedtime story."

"What's with that first prince though? He sure seemed to get a lot of praise for a supporting character." Kyouhei smirked as he sat down on the bed, the little girl now in his lap. Noi just huffed and crossed her arms stubbornly.

"I was just telling it how it is." She defended.

"I don't remember the story happening like that at all." He remarked back. "And why are you still here anyway? Shouldn't you be tellin' your own kid a bedtime story?"

"Takenaga took him to the main house to do special 'Head of the Oda Family' stuff." She pouted. Clearly, she had been left behind. "So I was helping out Sunako-chan by telling them a story while she finished closing up the restaurant." Noi perked up a little and looked at the kids for support. "I thought I was doing a good job."

"It's not like how Oka-san tells it at all. I like that version better." The little boy stated bluntly. "Why does it have to be all princes and princesses?"

"I like princesses…" His sister added, looking up at Kyouhei with wide eyes, as if to ask 'is that okay?' He just patted the little girl on the head.

"Maybe we should buy you a princess doll instead of Hone-chan?" Sunako chimed in, dropping a stuffed toy in her daughter's lap. "You left it in the restaurant again. Someone's gonna steal it."

"Ah! Honeee-chaaan!" The little girl cried out, and squeezed the stuffed toy. It was a black stuffed bunny, with a skeleton pattern printed on it. This was definitely Sunako's child.

"Oka-san, will you tell us the story of how you and Otou-san met?" The boy asked.

"They didn't like my version." Noi pouted.

"Eh, okay, but you two are going to be _right_ after." She warned in a motherly tone as she sat down in the chair beside the bed. "_Once upon a time…_"

* * *

><p>Helpful Notes:<p>

- I tried to differentiate in the beginning without saying who was interrupting * = the girl... ~ = the boy...if you didn't catch on.

- hone (read as ho-ne) means bone in Japanese

- The stuffed animal is a 'skelanimal', google if you wanna see a pic. I think they're cute personally

- In this future Sunako runs a restaurant attached to their home. I don't know what Kyouhei does. It's irrelevant.

- Their children will remain nameless simply because I am unmotivated to name them at this time.

**Up next: Sunako's fairytale! Will we find out how Sunako and Kyouhei really got together? Find out in the second half of this fanfiction!**


End file.
